A New World
by FanFicMan31337
Summary: Steve finds himself in a different place. He wanders the world hoping to find answers.
1. Chapter 1

The New World

Steve opened his eyes. What was he doing lying on the ground like that? What was this place? What was happening? He slowly got up and looked around. Everything reminded him of his old home, but he wasn't there. So he went exploring, and the adventure began.

Day 1: I woke up in this strange new world, where am I? How do I get back? I might as well look for sheep while I'm here. I can see trees around so I might make a bed. Hopefully everything will be alright I mean it is only my first night here wherever I am.

So Steve looked and eventually found some sheep. After killing them he harvested the wool from their bodies and said a prayer. He harvested enough logs to make a bed. He had already survived the first night, but what the future has in store for him was greater.

Day 2: I did it! I survived the first night here. I must keep looking for civilization. I will travel north and see where the road takes me. I might not write tomorrow but if I do my time was a blessing and may fortune be upon me as I continue my search.

And Steve did just that. He traveled north and encountered some mountains. He decided to take shelter in a cave. After finding some iron there he decided he will homestead the land. Until he has supplies to keep moving forward.

Day 3: Well I found a cave here, but that's all. I think this area might have the resources I need. So tomorrow I'm marking my territory and finally building some excuse for a shelter. Ill get the provisions I need and keep moving forward.

So he spent some time taking resources that didn't belong to him from that area. The natives didn't mind it. They knew that one day the stranger will return to his land.

(Time Passes)

Day 87: I found some new people on the other side of my hut today. I asked them what they were doing and they told me they were watching me. I asked them where their home was and they said that they lived in the local caves. I asked them where I could find a town but all they did was point north and say "Follow your path for they waiting.."

He had the supplies he needed. So Steve packed up his bags and started moving north again. He trekked through many mountains to find where he belonged. To find his family, and to find his destiny.

Day 89: I found a woman from the tribe before following me on my journey. I asked her what she was doing and why wasn't she back with her family. She told me that she wanted to help me on my journey. I took a slight fancy to her in fact! But I should focus on my family back at home, if I even had one.

So the story ends here. Wouldn't want to waste each others time! So here we are with Steve. He saw a new land and he tried to find old. He met civilization now but not exactly what he wanted. At least he had a partner now, but soon a tragic fate will befall her.

**Editor's Notes**

The next chapter of this story will be written in 1st person mode. If you enjoyed please leave whatever notes you have for me to take. Have an idea? Just write it and I might include it in my next story! This is my first story and I think I did good! Please tell me what you think though!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I find myself hiking along with a young tribal woman. I finally mustered up the courage to ask her name. She told me it was Mikasa. It was getting dark so i took out the flint and steel I had packed with me. I lit a fire for the night. When I asked Mikasa if she knew where the next town was she shook her head. I asked "Why will you not tell me?" She told me that I would have to find out. So the next morning we packed up our things and kept heading north to where the next village was supposed to be. As we head on our journey we grew more accustomed to one another. But I knew I must return to the family back at home. I didn't even know if I had one! But I guess that was all part of the exploration. Weeks passed as me and Mikasa headed north to my destination. But on this very day, everything would change. Me and Mikasa had built another camp. Neither of us could sleep at all that night we felt like something was wrong. I sat down next to Mikasa, and told her everything will be alright. But little did I know the danger hiding behind me in a bush. A wolf hungered and waited for his next meal, then he saw two tasty looking humans and decided to go after them. He picked the girl because she looked weaker. He lunged and bit her shoulder. I screamed out and managed to scare the wolf away. I knew that Mikasa needed help and fast. I took out some cloth that I had in my backpack and wrapped it around her wound. She told me that if she didn't make it through this that I must keep heading north. I yelled "You will make it Mikasa!" She shut her eyes and dozed off as I continued to heal the wound the best I could. I hoped she was just sleeping, and I brought her into the tent and lied her down. I lied down beside her, holding her hand, and wept praying that Herobrine wouldn't take her to the land of the dead. As much as I hated it I had to sleep that night, but all my dreams were plagued by the haunting image of that wolf biting into Mikasa's shoulder. I woke up the next morning hoping it had all been a bad dream, but sadly it wasn't. I turned over and saw the bandages on Mikasa's shoulder. I turned her over so she was laying on her back. I checked her pulse, it was there but it was faint. I smiled at the thought that she might make it away from this. But I knew that I mustn't get my hopes up. I decided that I will wait at that camp until I know Mikasa is going to be okay. I made some breakfast just in case she woke up. I couldn't eat, knowing that last night could have been our last meal was enough to make my stomach turn. So I just went to the tent, food in my hand, and sat down next to her. She finally opened one eye, I wanted to scream with joy but I knew I must be gentle with Mikasa until she heals. She smiled and said thank-you for the breakfast. I asked her if she was feeling okay, she said that her shoulder still hurts a lot but overall she was okay. I was happy to know that she was going to make it through this,but sad that she was plagued by these untimely events. When Mikasa was finished with her meal she just went back to sleep. I sat next to her until later that evening. Mikasa woke up again around 5 that night. She stood up and I walked over to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. I whispered into Mikasa's ear "I told you that you would make it through this." She laughed and told me she knew everything was going to be all right. So we finally were able to pack up camp and start heading north again. But by now I sort of wished I didn't have a family. I may have told myself to not fall in love because I might have family back home."Steve, come here" Mikasa yelled. She was on the top of a hill and I came over to her. Mikasa told me to look far into the distance. When I looked I saw something I had been waiting for, it was a tower. I knew it was going to be a long way there but it was still good to see something that told us we were on the right path

**Editor's Notes**

Thanks everyone who's following this story! Please leave any suggestions you have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We started on the journey down the cliff and to the tower in hopes of finding some civilization. I could tell Mikasa was missing her old home. I felt sorry for her but I guess she was the one that followed. Thinking of this I laughed at myself. I knew that I wouldn't know what I would do without her. I probably would've given up. The story continues ans we trek down the cliff.

"Hey wait up," Mikasa yelled.

"Well hurry up then," I yelled running down the cliff at full speed.

Mikasa panted and stopped,"How do you run so fast," she yelled down at me.

"Because I'm not a sissy," I shouted

She jumped down and tackled me. "Don't you call me a sissy again," she said laughing.

We lied there laughing at how we were. I knew that I loved her, but I shouldn't. I needed to see if I had a family back home and even then I wouldn't know what to do.

"We're at the bottom now, maybe we can go to the tower from here," She said.

I looked over the plains, "Doesn't seem to far from here, we might make it tomorrow it's getting dark."

We set up camp and lit a fire. As we circled around the fire I finally worked up the courage to ask her something.

"Mikasa, if I have a family back home, will you still think of me the same way?" I asked.

She replied with a nervous smile "To tell you the truth, if you have a family I'll be grief-stricken."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see the thing is...I kinda love you," she replied in a quiet voice.

"I love you too," I replied, walking over to sit next to her. She smiled at me as I sat down. We sat close to each other. A pig walked by and we pointed and laughed at it's derpy face. It became dark and we went to bed.

The next morning I was awaken by the shout of Mikasa's voice yelling, "Wake up Herobrine is here!"

I woke up with a start. She giggled at the joke she had made, knowing I had a deep fear of him." I punched her shoulder in anger.

"Ow!" Mikasa yelled at me.

"That's what you get for scaring me Mikasa!" I replied back. I knew she would be mad at me for hitting her but she deserved it for scaring me like that and she knew it.

"We should start heading toward the tower in case anyone is still there," Mikasa said looking glum.

I told her, "Sorry for hitting you you just shouldn't scare me like that!"

We started running toward the cobblestone tower, we couldn't wait to get there and see if there was a village nearby. We finally reached the tower and ran up to the top.

As we stood on the top Mikasa said, "I see a village right there," she said pointing north.

"Finally, some civilization, I can't wait to find out what I have forgotten," I said.

Mikasa looked glum again. "What's wrong Mikasa," I asked her concerned.

"What if you have a family back home? What if you forget all about me?" Mikasa asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Then I'll never forget about you," I said leaning over to her. I kissed her to reassure her. She stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Thanks," she finally replied after overcoming the initial shock.

"We should start going to that village," I said already climbing down the ladder.

**Editors Notes**

Sorry I haven't been adding to this story in a while. I have been busy with school and stuff. Thank you if you have followed my story so far it means a lot to me. Follow and favorite if you like the story and constructive criticism is allowed in the comments. I know you have already gotten a preview of this chapter but my OpenOffice is being a D right now so it deleted half the story :(.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Already heading toward the village Mikasa and Steve were both happy and worried about the future ahead of them. But yet fate had it's ways again and wanted to make sure that it was true love between them.

"Well, we're here" I said as me and Mikasa stood on the beginning of the cobblestone path in the village.

Leaning against me, Mikasa said "I can't believe you might find your family here!"

I thought of something, and I decided to ask "What about your family?"

Mikasa was obviously nervous, she looked as if she was hiding something. "I told them I was going on this journey with you, and if I had to go back, I'm no longer welcome with my tribe again," she said.

I felt worried about her, "Why not," I asked.

She explained to me that their tribe was not supposed to communicate with people outside their own tribe.

I stood there in shock "So I practically ruined your life huh? I mean I was the one who didn't send you back to your tribe," I told her.

"No, it wasn't your fault, I loved coming with you, and even if you did try to push me back I would have still come here with you," She smiled as she told me this.

I smiled. I decided to keep going forward to look for the people of the town. We quickly found a person, he said his name was Jomingha.

"You say your name is Steve?" Jomingha asked.

"Indeed." I told him.

"There was a man named Steve that lived here once, it was a sad story what happened to him," Jomingha told me.

"What happened tell me all about it!" I said to him.

**The Story of Steve**

Steve was a rich success businessman in the village. He owned several houses and even once had helped vanquish an enderman that had plagued the village. He did have a family. A loving wife, she had encountered a tragic fate. One day a witch had come to the village. After killing this witch Steve had bought the house that she had took over. Steve went down to the basement, his wife was close behind him. But as soon as he steeped down the basement a Nether Portal opened on the spot. The Wither had come out expecting to greet the witch that had served him. Instead he found 2 young people to take for himself. Steve had managed to run, but his wife was too slow. The Wither had caught her and dragged her into the Nether. Steve was depressed, he decided to restart her life. He ate some mushrooms that erased his memory completely. He ran out into the forest going south all the way. Then he was never heard from again.

**Back to Reality**

"I can't believe it!" I said completely shocked by my past.

Mikasa came over to comfort me. Even she didn't know what to say. We both stood there in shock.

"Maybe you'd like your old house back to stay in for a while, since you have so much to take in," Jomingha said.

"I would like that very much," I said.

Me and Mikasa went to the house,if you could call it a house. It was a massive mansion, the size of a fortress! I wandered the house exploring all the rooms. Finally I got tired and went to bed. Mikasa had decided to sleep in another room, she thought that I should be left alone for awhile.

I wondered what I could do, if I could get my wife back. I knew what she looked like because there was painting of her (More like a dozen) hanging in the hallway. I wondered if I finally did get her back, how would I still love Mikasa? What did Mikasa think of me now that she knows I already had a wife once? I went to sleep eventually and tried to get past my worries.

**Editor's Notes**

Not much to say about this chapter. I think I thoroughly explained most of this. Now we have his back story and some of your questions might have been answered.


End file.
